You caught me when I fall
by glossymuzic23
Summary: John is Trish's bestfriend but his love is more than what she had in mind, realization of her feelings is all she needs...


As John Cena walked in the hallway he looked at the beautiful woman that was coming up to him.

"Hey John, great match tonight," she congratulated him.

"Hey you did good to. How's your shoulder?" he replied.

"Good, should be ok in a week," she told him.

"See ya later," he bade her.

"Ya later," and she was off.

_I've known you for so long _

_You are a friend of mine _

_But is this all we'd ever be? _

_I've loved you ever since _

_You are a friend of mine _

_But babe, is this all we ever could be?_

John Cena is Trish's best friend and she was in love with Johnny Nitro. He had always watched her go from boyfriend to boyfriend but she never seemed to have feelings for him.

He had always loved her and has taken care of her. He was always there to listen to everything. He only wished that she could see that he had more than friendship to offer.

Her boyfriends never really took care of her. They just wanted a fuck session or two and dump her for a new girl.

"Hhhh…." John sighed, "you may never be mine but I'm always yours," he said to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next night on RAW…..

"Trish what happened," John said as she came out of her locker room in tears.

"Oh John where did I go wrong?" she wept.

"Why what's wrong? Tell me, I'm your best friend I'm always here for you," he reassured her.

"Well I saw Johnny make out with Melina," she told him.

"Trish you didn't do anything wrong," he told her.

"Then why do almost all the guys who I love are always able to break my heart," she cried.

"Trish look at yourself in the mirror. That's what they fall in love with. They never seem to understand that there are girls who look like you that actually have feelings," he explained.

"Oh John what and where would I be without you. You have always looked after me like no one else has. I love you so much," she sobbed.

"It's okay," he said, as he held her tighter. She clung onto her best friend. They been through situations like this before and they've all been the same.

_You tell me things I've never known _

_I've shown you love you've never shown _

_But then again, when you cry _

_I'm always at your side _

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had _

_I listen very eagerly _

_But deep inside you'll never see _

_This feeling of emptiness _

_It makes me feel sad _

_But then again I'm glad_

"Hey Trish, let's go now, you can stay in my hotel room," he told her.

"Okay," she agreed as he escorted her to the car.

As they drove to the hotel, Trish fell asleep, when he looked at her, he saw an angel that was beautiful inside and out.

When they got to the basement of the parking lot he saw that she was sound asleep. He stared at her for a few seconds but realized that he couldn't let her be stared at all night.

_I've known you all my life _

_You are a friend of mine _

_I know this is how it's gonna be _

_I've loved you then and I love you still _

_You're a friend of mine _

_Now, I know friends are all we ever could be_

"Trish wake up now," he shook her gently.

Trish moved her head a little and realized where they were.

"Okay, let's go," she got up.

He got their things and they went to his room.

"Hey Trish do you want to watch a movie?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure," she replied.

"What movie do you want to watch?" he asked her.

"My best friend's wedding," she answered.

He popped it on.

In the middle of the movie Trish fell asleep.

John didn't noticed this until the end of the movie.

He looked down at her knowing that she'll only be his friend.

"Trish I love you. As a friend and in a way that you may never love me back. I'll always be here even if I have to end up like the girl in the movie," he whispered and kissed her forehead.

He turned off the lights and soon fell asleep.

_You tell me things I've never known _

_I've shown you love you've never shown _

_But then again, when you cry _

_I'm always at your side _

_You tell me 'bout the love you've had _

_and I listen very eagerly _

_But deep inside you'll never see _

_This feeling of emptiness _

_It makes me feel sad _

_But then again _

_Then again _

_Then again I'm glad_


End file.
